Kuroshitsuji II
Kuroshitsuji II is the sequel announced for Kuroshitsuji. The new season will feature two new main characters, which are Alois TrancyNana Mizuki on Wikipedia as the new master and Claude FaustusTakahiro Sakurai on Wikipedia as the new butler. Bleach Asylum: Kuroshitsuji Season 2 Anime Info The new season is in an anime format, airing in 1st of July 2010 on MBS. Statistics Staff *'Director': Hirofumi Ogura *'Series Composition': Mari Okada *'Music': Taku Iwasaki *'Original creator/Illustration': Yana Toboso *'Character Design': Minako Shiba *'Art Director': Manabu Otsuzuki *'Art design': Kazushige Kanehira *'Sound Director': Katsuyoshi Kobayashi *'Cgi Director': Takayuki Furukawa *'Director of Photography': Takayuki Furukawa *'Producer': **Hiro Maruyama **Hiroyuki Shimizu **Mikihiro Iwata **Shunsuke Saito *'Advertising Producer': Kazuko Yamamoto *'Color design': Yuichi Furuichi *'Sound Effects': Tomokazu Mitsui *'Sound Engineer': Yō Yamada *'Supervisor': Tsuyoshi Kuma/ Takeshi Kuma *'OP Theme performance': the GazettE *'ED Theme Performance': Yuya MatsushitaHe played as Sebastian Michaelis in Musical 1 and Musical 2. Companies *'Animation Production': A-1 Pictures Inc. *'Broadcaster': **Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Co., Ltd **MBS **TBS *'Music Production': Aniplex *'Producers': **Aniplex **Hakuhodo DY Media Partners **MBS **MOVIC **Square Enix Casts * Mizuki Nana as Alois Trancy * Sakurai Takahiro as Claude Faustus Plot It is set in the second half of 19th Century in England, where the Trancy household is. It is set one year and three months after the ending of the first seasonAnime News network 2010-05-27Episode 24 anime.. There is also no announcement that Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis or anyone from the previous Kuroshitsuji series will be featured in this second season.Anime News Network, 2010-02-01 Promotional Videos *SPOT 01 :: Contents: Storm, Claude watching over something *SPOT 02 :: Contents: Claude prepares the table *SPOT 03 :: Contents: Alois dancing *SPOT 04 :: Contents: Dead bodies and Crying Alois *SPOT 05 :: Contents: SHIVER by the GazettE, Wounded Alois, Alois's Childhood, Claude preparing Table Sets Countdown Events * The staffs opened a twitter: http://twitter.com/kuroshitsuji2 * Official Spot PVs. * A poster will be included in the July GFantasy. * TV Anime Kuroshitsuji II Black Tabloid will be released on 18th of June. * An event called 夜通執事(ヨドオシツジ Yodo o Shitsuji, The Butler Through The Night or The Butler at Night) will be held on July 1st, as it is the first date of the premiere. There will be a screening in Shinjuku at a cinema at the same time as the first broadcast.http://www.kuroshitsuji.tv/news/index.html (in japanese) It is said that the event will be an all-night event. The Preview Gallery Scans File:Kuroshitsuji II.jpg|Main artwork. File:KuroshitsujiII Animedia-BA.jpg|Animedia File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA.jpg|PASH 1 File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA2.jpg|PASH 2 File:Kuro2 Animedia.jpg|Animedia with Artwork File:ChiisanaOosama-shitsujiKuroodo.jpg|Artwork by Minako Shiba Kuroshitsuji II-NewType MAY.jpg|NewType Kuroshitsuji II Animage-MT.jpg|Animage Kuroshitsuji II ANICOM-MT.jpg|ANICOM Kuroshitsuji II scan.jpg|Scan KuroshitsujiII-6.jpg|Artwork in magz KuroshitsujiII-NewType6.jpg|NewType Jun 2010 Official Fan mirror.jpg|Merchs aloisclaude.png|Tokyo Anime Fair 2010 Black Tabloid.jpg|Black Tabloid S&M Tweet Scans.png|S & M　Tweet Screenshots Alois and Claude PV.png File:Wounded_alois.png File:Laughing_Alois.png File:Alois_dances.png File:Alois_PV.png PV02.jpg Claude Line.jpg Frightened Alois.jpg Claude Walks.jpg Claude off glass.jpg Crying Alois.jpg The lord annoyed.jpg Claude talking.jpg Three.jpg Hannah.jpg Alois and rose.png Claude Runs.png Alois Child.png Alois on bed.png Alois Wounds.png Little Alois.png KuroII logo.png Trivia *The line "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." is the translated line of "Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai". *"Monoshitsuji" is not the second season's official name. It was invented by some fans for unknown reasons. The official name is Kuroshitsuji II. References External links * Official Site in Japanese * MBS site * Twitter Site Category:Kuroshitsuji II